


50 Shades of Java

by pjf



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, InfoSec, OracleFanFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjf/pseuds/pjf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana reviews Christian's contract, and it's not what she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Java

"We _can_ do this," said Christian Grey, "but I have some... conditions."

"Conditions?" said Ana, her voice quavering. "What sort of conditions?"

Grey lifted a folder from his briefcase and slid it across the table.

"What's this?" asked Ana, picking up the folder and opening it. "A contract?"

"Yes," said Grey, his voice low, sending shivers down her spine. "I need you to read it carefully before we can begin."

Ana's eyes grew wider as she skimmed over the text, her mouth forming a small 'o' as she reached page twelve.

"Christian, there's a... a clause here saying I can't decompile or reverse-engineer any of our activities. What does that mean _mean_?"

"It means I have toys, Ana. Toys that you will enjoy very much. But some of those toys run Java™."

**Author's Note:**

> CC-BY Paul Fenwick
> 
> Originally posted [on twitter](https://twitter.com/pjf/status/631365511016611840/photo/1).
> 
> More like this worldwide on the [#OracleFanFic](https://twitter.com/hashtag/oraclefanfic?src=hash) tag.


End file.
